


Beauty & The Beat

by etherium



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, in which the disney and loona lover inside my collide, this fic is my baby and i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherium/pseuds/etherium
Summary: Princess Hyejoo has been cursed for two long years now. Forced to remain as a hideous beast until she meets someone who can love her for who she is. When Chaewon comes to the castle in search of her friend Jinsoul, a new dawn seems to be awakening.Or, the Hyewon Beauty and The Beast AU nobody asked for.





	1. Once upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

> hi you guys! thank you so much for taking an interest in my fic. if you have any questions, compliments or critiques you can contact me on my twitter at @hyunqis. if you liked it please be sure to leave a comment and a kudos. thank you to my beautiful proofreaders sabrina and julia. (@rvsluckyfool and @withaseul). this wouldn't be possible without your help. enjoy!

Long ago, in the decadent hills of a small french town lay a glorious castle. Within the castle lived a princess, beautiful of face and adored by all, but vain and cruel in heart. The princess enjoyed being so, for she lived her life in luxury. Who did she have to please besides herself? But the night of the grand ball, a visitor arrived at the castle. A storm raged outside, bringing winter’s ferocity with it. Just as the princess had deigned the choose a first dance, the filigreed doors of the castle swung open. There stood, a small of stature beggar woman who offered one single rose in exchange for shelter from the storm. The princess scoffed at the woman and dismissed her. The beggar woman warned the princess not to judge people by appearances, but the princess dismissed her a second time. With a grand flash of light, the visage of a beggar melted away and the woman became a beautiful enchantress, pink of hair and of cheek. The princess fell to her knees and offered the woman shelter. But the enchantress had already seen the cruelty in her heart. So, she laid a curse upon the princess and all the inhabitants of the castle. The princess was turned into a hideous beast and her servants became the household objects they had so often used to tend to the selfish princess. The sorceress gave the princess a rose, now enchanted, and warned the princess that could she not find someone who truly loved her before the last petal fell on her seventeenth birthday; she would remain a beast forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. you can find me on twt as @hyunqis and tumblr as idalso. as always thank you to my wonderful, brilliant, magical, gorgeous proofreaders julia and sabrina (@rvsluckyfool and @withaseul on twt). with that said let's get the ball rolling!

Chaewon was a strange girl, well at least compared to the rest of Conques she was. Among the fluttering ribbons and hardy barrels of beer in her town, Chaewon stuck out like a sore thumb with her light blonde hair and her nose forever stuck in a book. “The apple doesn't far fall from the tree”, the town gossips would say. Chaewon’s guardian Jinsoul was of the same breed. Constantly seen among smoke and gadgets and several times accused of witchcraft. But little did the townspeople know, something even more peculiar would come of Chaewon and Jinsoul that could not have been seen.

Chaewon very rarely enjoyed her daily excursions. She might have avoided them completely had a small bookshop not laid on the edge of town.  
“Kahei!” she exclaimed giddily seeing the woman perched upon a ladder. Kahei nearly fell as Chaewon ran towards her, steadying the wooden danger. She could swear the pink haired woman hid magic in her somewhere. Kahei not only had a good natured laugh; she also had a magical twinkle in her eye.  
“Don’t worry about it. What brings you back here Chaewon? Haven’t you read everything already?”  
“Perhaps. But it never hurts to reread a book! I think I’ll borrow...this one.” She said, plucking up a worn out blue book, well-loved with time and activity.  
“Haven’t you read that one about five times now?” Kahei said.  
Chaewon smile. “Oh I can’t help it. Daring sword fights, far off places and a princess in disguise.”  
“Well if you like it that much, you can keep it!” Kahei grinned. Chaewon barreled into the woman with a hug.  
“Thank you! Thank you so much!” She said. Her bright eyes were brimming with thoughts of endless afternoons among the pages of a story as she ventured back into town. Kahei simply laughed as she always did and turned back to her work.  
The sun was grand and fat today, casting its glow upon every inch of Conques. The market bustled with people, horses stamped their hooves and children yelled to the familiar symphony of her homeland. Sighing, she opened her book and let herself be transported to another world. She could feel the eyes of the townspeople on her but let them glaze over. It wasn’t unfamiliar, though it did make it harder for her to focus on her book. With the fluidity of a dancer, she avoided overzealous animals, clouds of baker’s flour and falling water as tired mothers did the day’s laundry. She was quite peaceful until of course, the day’s discourse arrived.

“Ah Chaewon!”, Hyunjin called proudly. Chaewon sighed and closed her book, preparing herself for impending disaster. Hyunjin arrived, bold as always; for she was a peculiar woman. The object of affection in their small town, there was no doubt that she was attractive.  
Hyunjin was statuesque like an amazon, overflowing with fresh confidence, and a smile that glittered like it had been bathed in gold. But Chaewon preferred brains over brawn, despite the extent of Hyunjin’s beauty. Hyunjin’s chubby cheeked sidekick, Yerim, trailed behind her. Yerim clasped her hands nervously, looking up at Hyunjin with unfettered devotion. Chaewon pitied the girl and her hopeless adoration. She hoped that one day the girl might see beyond the cloud of silky black hair and perfume and find herself worth more than an unrequited crush on the town’s Narcissus.

  
“Yes Hyunjin.” She said. “What can I do for you today?”  
Hyunjin grinned and her stomach curled. “Oh Chaewon. More like what can I do for you!”  
“She can do a lot!” Yerim piped up before being silenced by Hyunjin’s fierce glare.  
“Chaewon, you are the second most beautiful girl in town.” Chaewon sighed, beginning her endeavor back home as Hyunjin and Yerim followed close behind.  
“Why thank you Hyunjin.” She said. Trying to take the compliment without much fighting.  
“And wouldn’t you agree that I am the most beautiful girl in town?” Hyunjin said, stopping Chaewon in her tracks as she leaned against a tavern wall.  
“You are.” Yerim said quietly before being silenced again. Chaewon looked at Yerim sympathetically and spoke.  
“Well if you say so Hyunjin.” She continued walking, delving back into her book until it was plucked out of her hands. She frustratingly looked up. “Hyunjin really-“  
“Chaewon, Chaewon.” Hyunjin purred, flipping absentmindedly through her book. “You really should get your head out of these stories. To be frank, my dear, you aren’t getting much younger. You should settle down, find a good wife. Someone strong, someone daring, someone incredibly good looking. Someone like me.” Chaewon rolled her eyes and snatched her book back.  
“I appreciate the offer, Hyunjin, but I’m just not interested. I’m sorry but I’ll never marry you.” She scuttled off on her heels towards her home as Hyunjin seethed behind her, Yerim’s wrist turning a fresh purple under her grasp.  
“Mark my words, Yerim.” She grumbled. “I will have Chaewon for my wife.”

Chaewon sighed, collapsing as she reached the threshold of her home. “Can you believe it?” She muttered, throwing her book down with a dramatic thump. “The very gall, me? the wife of that boorish, brainless? ugh!” She fell back into her favorite chair and frowned. This town, she thought, it could never fulfill anything she wished. No grand idea she ever had for her life could ever be reached in Conques. She wanted to explore, wanted to see the world. She wanted something more than becoming someone’s housewife for the rest of her days. She perked up as a small explosion sounded from the other side of the house. “Jinsoul?” She called with brightened interest.

  
“In here!” The familiar voice said. She coughed as she stepped through a cloud of smoke to find Jinsoul, ashen, still tinkering with whatever device she had concocted this time. “How was your walk through the town Chaewon, make any friends?”  
“Of course.” She lied, sitting opposite the girl.  
Jinsoul’s brow furrowed in confusion. Her eyes comically large beneath the magnifying glass. “Now where did I put that blasted-“  
“Here.” Chaewon said, handing her a gear.  
“No. Actually I- No wait, you’re right. You are very right.” Jinsoul said turning back to her device.  
“Soul,” Chaewon said, watching her feet swing from the chair. “Do you think I’m odd?”  
Jinsoul popped up from her workplace, with three different screws in her hair. “You, odd? Now where would you get an idea like that?” Chaewon only sighed again.  
“The townspeople Soul. I’m different than them, they all have this idea of who I should be but I don’t want to be that person.”  
“Well then don’t be that person!” Jinsoul said, her face softening as she removed her goggles. “You don’t have to be anyone but yourself. Pay no mind to what those blasted villagers say. Why, they wouldn’t know a full-bearing screw from a washer-faced if someone had painted it right on their foreheads.” Chaewon laughed. Jinsoul had always been like this, uniquely herself. Within moments Jinsoul had sprung up, her face elated. “Chaewon! Chaewon, it works! I’ve made it work.” She laughed hysterically and launched herself at the smaller girl, enveloping her in a hug. “I’ve got to take this out to the fair, I’ve got to show it off! We could be rich Chaewon!” Jinsoul spun her around and quickly began to gather her things into a patched bag.  
“Jinsoul!” She said taking her arm. “Just stop for a moment. Stop, take a breath and think about what you’re going to do.” Jinsoul nodded dumbly.  
“Okay.” Chaewon said. “First we’re going to load your invention into the cart. Then we’re going to pack you a couple days worth of clothing and food. Then we’ll saddle Pierre and you’ll go to the fair and everyone will see what a genius you are.” She rubbed Jinsoul’s shoulder and blossomed with warmth. Finally, after all these years, Jinsoul’s brilliant mind will be recognized and we’ll finally be able to escape this town, she thought.  
“Wait,” Jinsoul said. “What about you? Do you want me to bring you something back?” Chaewon looked up, surprised. “A rose,” She said. “Bring me a rose. If you bring it, you’ll be back with it.” The two embraced and Jinsoul went off over the crest of the hill as Chaewon waved in the distance.

It wasn’t until the next morning when the fresh dew was still beading the grass that Pierre arrived. As Chaewon went out to meet him, she stopped short as she could tell he was shaken and spooked. Pierre stood in the garden, void of his rider. Her stomach sank and she knew. Something had gone horribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading chapter 3! thank you to my proofreaders julia (@withaseul) and sabrina (@rvsluckyfool)

Jinsoul’s well intentioned trip had taken a turn for the worst very quickly. It had all begun with Pierre, he’d never really learned how to deal with the creatures that dwelled within the forest. All it had taken was one wandering fox and he was off, galloping through the increasingly colder woods with all the force his blunt legs could muster. “Woah!” Jinsoul cried, tugging desperately at the horse’s reins. Once he had finally calmed, Jinsoul found herself among an immense forest; rich, green trees covered the land as far as the eye could see. The ground was laden with snow high enough to swallow her legs whole. Jinsoul looked around uneasily as her courage drew closer to dissolving. “Calm down now boy, it’s alright.” She said. “We’re just a little lost is all.” Jinsoul couldn’t tell whether she was trying to settle Pierre’s nerves or her own at this point. She shivered as the bitter wind prickled at her skin. June, she remembered, it was June and yet she was, overwhelmed by the sharp smell of winter in a summer forest. 

A condemning howl sounded from the trees, bringing with it the promise of terror. Packs of beady red eyes sliced through the snow, peering towards Jinsoul. She inhaled sharply, and the wolves leapt. Their gnashing teeth and sharpened claws weren’t quick enough for her instincts as she took off in a canter, urging Pierre to go as fast as he could. He faltered to a stop and Jinsoul fell into the snow. She looked up, heart beating incessantly as the pack of wolves advanced closer. The snow crunched with every step they took towards Jinsoul’s doom. She retreated, looking for some way out, until she ran into a gilded gate. It was large enough to encompass her whole home but less daunting than the prospect of being eaten by wolves. She scrambled over the gate, stumbling into the plush snow as she ran towards her safe haven. A castle stood towering over her. Its grayish hue and rotting doors reeked of abandonment. Jinsoul stepped inside warily, a crackling fireplace burned in the foyer but the rest of the house was still as death. “Is anyone there?” She said.

“She’s coming.” a voice hissed.

“Be quiet you fool!” another responded. Jinsoul swirled around, panting, trying to find the source of the noise. She spied two curious looking objects on a table. One a burgundy candelabra, etched from the finest of metals. The other, a stocky pink clock. Jinsoul looked closer and could swear she almost saw humanity in them. She shook her head, amounting her delusions to a traumatic experience. She settled into a large chair in front of the fireplace and nearly moaned at the relaxation its heat brung. She could feel the numbness melting away from her skin with each sumptuous second. A loud crash resounded and Jinsoul jumped up, gripping her own arms tight for fear someone might snatch them off her. “Who’s there?” She demanded turning on her heel, but instead of a crazed man behind her, she found a small plate of food. Jinsoul pick it up it, inspecting it carefully at first for any poisons and then devoured it so ravenously one might have mistaken her for a wolverine. A cup of tea sat beside the plate, still warm to the touch. She reached for it demurely, tracing its golden pattern with her finger and took a drink. The tea was rich and warm, slightly spicy, but that wasn’t what had alarmed her. She could swear she heard the tinkling of a child’s laughter somewhere in the distance, shrugging, she took another sip and heard the laughter again. She turned, examining every dim corner but still found no source. It had seemed to be something that would remain unresolved, until her teacup spoke to her.

“Haseul says I shouldn’t talk to strangers but your hair keeps tickling me.” Jinsoul looked down, eyes wide as a saucer and saw her teacup making animated expressions. she screamed AND dropped the teacup back into the seat while stumbling over her own feet. All around her she saw objects come to life and she screamed again, nearly fainting her way out the door. Whatever was out there in those woods was better than some haven of witchcraft like this. She fell to a stop, hands shivering in the snow. She looked up beside her, still trying to catch her breath and saw perhaps the reddest rose she’d ever laid eyes on. It was in full bloom despite the weather, its petals twinkled with magic. Jinsoul bit her lip anxiously and looked back at the house. 

“Chaewon.” She muttered under her breath. Despite the fear in her veins, coursing so fastly it threatened to replace the very blood that flowed, her mind only remained on Chaewon. She might never have a chance to see a rose of this ethereal delicacy in the rest of her life. So with careful hands she plucked the rose from its bush. Surely one wouldn’t be missed among the hundreds in bloom. But as she stepped away, a shadow materialized. Surely taller than her by at least a foot. 

“Thief!” It yelled. Its voice was gravely though still distinctly feminine. Its massive paw grabbed her arm, ivory nails pressing into her skin. “You thief!” It yelled again. Jinsoul arched with terror, trying to pull herself away. But its brutish strength pulled her back towards the castle. She gulped, knowing that this time, whatever she saw, would be far worse than talking teacups.

“Pierre, calm down!” Chaewon said desperately. She patted at the stallion’s maize colored main until he had ceased his kicking. She took a deep breath and attempted to take stock of the situation. Her mind probed at her, with images of a lost and lonely Jinsoul, or even worse. “Pierre.” She demanded, swinging her leg over his ragged saddle. “Take me to Jinsoul.” Pierre kicked up dirt in the garden, trampling over plants and took off at the speed of light back towards the forest. 

She found herself in a place most might describe as Eerie. Chaewon was somewhere between stomach-turning and delightfully exciting herself. Pierre slowed to a halt as he approached a pair of massive gates, boasting of their wealth even at the entrance. She stepped hurriedly, disturbing the supernatural stillness of the castle. She found its halls empty, as if she had traveled to the very end of the world. She shivered, as a breeze traveled behind her, whispering on her neck and knees. 

“Jinsoul!” She called out once and found no response. “Jinsoul!” She yelled again and still, only her voice echoed upon the barren halls. From a distance she heard coughing and raced towards it, until she found herself in a dungeon, black as obsidian. The only light that shone were through the small, perforated windows lining the stone cells. The coughing bounced into an echo again. “Jinsoul!” She yelled, running faster than she knew how. She found her sister pressed against a wall of cool, steel bars. She fell to her knees grasping towards the other girl. 

“Your hands are like ice, what are you doing here?” She cried, rubbing her palms over them. Jinsoul was pale and sickly, her face taking on a pallor similar to that of her hair. 

“Chaewon you have to leave right now, she’ll find you.”

“Who?” Chaewon said. “Who will find me?”

“WHO ARE YOU?” A voice boomed from behind her, loud enough to shake the very stone foundations they sat upon. Chaewon’s breath petered as she saw it. A hulking form, even from the shadows she could see its size, enough to overwhelm even the strongest of warriors. But through the darkness she saw the whites of its eyes, a warm brown, human as could be.

“I said, who are you?” It shouted again, huffing enough to blow down a house. Chaewon stood against the bars, protecting Jinsoul behind her. 

“Why do you have my friend?” she yelled back, forcing her face to remain calm.

“Who are you?” It yelled again. Chaewon tried not to cry. 

“I’m Chaewon. Why do you have my friend imprisoned?”

“Your friend-”It drawled. “Is a common thief.”

“A thief!” Chaewon said, scandalized at the accustion. “And might I ask what it is you think they’ve stolen?”

“A rose.” The creature replied, simply.

“A rose! Of all things a rose! That’s what you’ve imprisoned her for. She’s here sickly and pale because she’s stolen a rose? Let her go this instant.”   
“Why should I?” It growled. “A thief is a thief.”

“She’s sick, can’t you see that. You would let her rot here?”

“Yes.” It said. Chaewon looked back at her friend, and sighed thinking for a moment. 

“I’ll take her place.” She said firmly. 

Jinsoul wailed. “Chaewon you can’t it’s-” The creature stopped its pacing, eyes fluttering.    
“You would do that for her? You would be imprisoned for her?” 

Chaewon grumbled angrily. “Yes I would, now give me an answer.” 

“Very well.” It said. She bit her lip watching it move towards her. 

“Come into the light.” She said, her voice betraying her calm stature. The creature growled and took another step towards her and Chaewon gasped. It was at least a foot taller than her, with the wild head of a lion, the haw of a warthog, the horns of a bull, and the legs of a goat. Its tail swished behind it, like a cat preparing to trounce on her pray. It sidestepped, grabbing Jinsoul by the collar as the girl scrambled to save her. Chaewon could feel the tears welling but refused to let herself break until it had gone out of sight. As she saw the last visions of Jinsoul in between the fleeting light she stumbled back into the cell and cried, feeling she had made a very grievous mistake.


End file.
